White
by onliin
Summary: When Oz went insane, there was no Gil there to save him. And the only one that could didn't want to. ONESHOT. OzxWillOfAbyss


In Alice's memories, there is no Gil there to save Oz. But there is one other...

* * *

><p>No. How, how is this real?<p>

Alice was dead. 100 years ago, she was killed. She was still human.

**SHE WAS HUMAN!**

Just lying on the floor, blood on her chest and the color slowly draining from her cheeks.

I try to move to her, to just touch her still warm face, but I can't. Alice. MY Alice. Was dead.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear myself scream. I fall to the ground, clutching my chest. This pain, I knew it.

But it was nothing like what she felt.

I scream again, bringing my arms above my head and slamming them into the ground. Cracks immediatly burst from the floor, like a spiders wed.

_'Oz!'_

My eyes widen. Alice! My Alice was calling to me!

I pick myself off the floor and stumble toward her voice. Her beautiful, wonderous voice resonates in my head once more.

_'When I'm suffering, or when someone tries to hurt me...at that time, you will surely come to save me, right?'_

Something inside of me breaks.

"Alice..." A crooked smile spreads across my face, "Yes Alice! Whatever you hate! Whatever hurts you! I will destroy it all!" A crazed laugh bursts from my throat and power flows from my body in waves. The walls immediatly splinter and crack, sending waves of satisfaction through my soul.

"AHHAHAAHAHAHA!" More, MORE! Anything that hurts her must be destroyed! These memories hurt her! That person hurt her! "They must all be destroyed!

"The past that Alice wants to forget! I will destroy it all!"

_'Oz..'_

Her voice seems so sad.

_'No. Alice please, smile. Smile for me. My most precious Alice.'_

_'I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I was different from the other chains. I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew. And at every moment, I always, more then anyone...fear myself the most!'_

I swing my arm back and slam it into the wall behind me. The room shakes and I feel Alice's hope.

"If that's so...than I will destroy for you. I'll destroy "Alice!"

My smile lengthens and esctacy flows through my veins, "Then you wont be suffering anymore!" I throw my arms out in front of me, embracing the madness.

"I will destroy everything for you Alice!"

I laugh as I blow holes in the walls, causing this dimension to begin its downwards spiral. In the distance I can hear that stupid cat scream, but none of that matters now.

_'Alice. My Alice. This is all for you. My dear, sweet Alice. You did not deserve such a tragic end. You must not remember. I will help you forget.'_

The cat appears behind me with a look of pure fear on his face, his bell jingling at his neck. I turn to him.

"Alice wants to forget."

All fear and hesitation vanishes from his face, and he smiles. "My dear, most precious Alice."

We begin the destruction. That smile never leaves my face as I tear at the seams, ripping holes in this dimension. Cheshire is tearing away as well, and all for her.

Giving up everything he had set his life to protect. All for his Alice.

Then, she appears to me. Both twins. The Alice I thought I knew, thought I loved, is shouting at me to stop. To let her remember. The other is smiling, reaching out towards me, eyes clouded with desire.

Cheshire sees them to. He gapes, "Alice!" And runs to the black one. The one I knew.

I realized something as I gazed at her. He was wrong.

That was not Alice. Not the Alice I loved. The Alice I love is like me. Warped, crazed, insane, innocent. White.

I smile as I take her hand, her other slipping out to silently steal Cheshire's bell, and the desire in her eyes seem to increase. It's not lust.

Its love.

The other Alice screams at me to stop, but as I pull my love into my embrace, nothing else mattered.

Suddenly my words had a whole new meaning.

"I'll destroy "Alice!"

I turn slightly to smile at 'that Alice.' Not MY Alice. The foolish copy. I purr her name, and fear flickers across her face. My fist slams into her, and her image shatters like glass, along with the cat.

My dear Alice's hand brings me back to her, and I smile lovingly. She stroked some hair from my eyes and tilts her head upward, letting me catch her lips in a kiss.

She lifts her hand and slipps the bell into my breast pocket, over my heart, my seal.

I hold her tighter and she rests her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my shirt.

I lift her chin and lean in for one last kiss.

And as this dimension gives one final shudder, nothing else mattered but her.

"You'll never be alone. Not as long as I'm here."

And she pulled me into the abyss.


End file.
